Hermione's Love
by dratsum-lee
Summary: Read to see what happens I am not telling you any thing! See last update for info on small break. Rated M for later chapters.Chapter 7 is up! Oh yer its femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, This is SEPERATE from my ginnyXluna stuff! um... not much to say really. wait and see what happens.**

**I dont own Harry Potter, or any other fictional character from the Harry Potter books.**

* * *

Sometimes it was useful to be a prefect thought Hermione, as she listened to the darkness around her. Only interrupted by the slow breaths from her sleeping partner. It was hard in the dark to see detail but Hermione could just make out the pale skin and bright red hair, very distinctive of the Weasly children. Not that any of them were children now thought Hermione, she had known the family since she met Ron in her 1st year at Hogwarts. Oh how times had changed since the simpler days.

Thinking about this made Hermione feel bad, how was she to help Harry be strong through this if she her self couldn't be strong? She pushed those thoughts out her mind, now was not the time to be thinking of such things, now was the time to be in love.

She again looked down at the body curled up next to her; it was hugging her mid section as if Hermione was a giant teddy bare. Their flesh was cold when Hermione touched it with her hand. The bed covers were down just covering their lower bodies; the night was a hot one, but now in the stillness had turned cold. Hermione pulled the covers over, up to the shoulders of the sleeping figure, who gave a small shudder and hugged a little tighter while they continued to sleep.

Hermione turned her head on the pillow looking out her window, which gave a clear view of the lake and the moon. From were she was she could see the star speckled sky. She would have to be careful form now on, unless she wanted people to find out. No she thought, unless _they_ wanted people to find out.

Turning her head back to the sleeping Griffindor Hermione placed a kiss on their forehead before closing her eyes and welcoming sleep.

* * *

**Well hope you like part 1. Rate and review please or I shall not bother with part 2. Night all. waves**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is part 2. Sorry if this doesnt go the way some people want it too. I have it planed out in my head and am not likly to change it. So if you dont like it FLAME me!**

**All people and places owned by J K Rowling**

* * *

The morning was warm, sun flooding in through the open window showed Hermione it was mid morning. She never slept in late but then again she had never had a night like that before.

Again she tuned her head to look at the sleeping figure, during the night they had turned and were now facing the other way curled up in to a ball. She didn't want to leave and allow her partner to wake up alone in a strange place. Hermione suspected that they had had a few butterbeers the night before they came up to her room. Placing a small kiss on the pale exposed shoulder, she settled back down into the warm sheets.

The redhead began to stir; a small wave of panic spread through Hermione as she wounded what would happen once the redhead knew how they had spent the night!

Slowly her brain woke up and Ginny started to come around, as she did this she scrunched her body up into a tighter ball, not wanting the warmth of sleep to leave her.

Once she had opened her eyes and they had become accustomed to the light, she realised that she was not in her room! Were she would normally see another bed and beyond that the door of her dorm. But now she was faced with a smooth stonewall, with rich oak panelling until half way up. This was not her bedroom; it wasn't even a normal dorm. It was a prefect's room!

As soon as her brain had worked this out the memory's of last night started to come back to her. Slowly her face redden as she remembered the amount she had drunk, then how she stumbled up the stairs to Hermione's room, and then how she had kissed her.

_SHIT!_ Thought Ginny as she finally put all the pieces of the event together. She had kissed Hermione; Ginny felt her heart give a jump then stop. What would Hermione think?

The young Gryffindor mind was going 100 miles an hour. How was she going to get out of this mess? How was Hermione going to act around her now she knew? Was Hermione ever going to talk to Ginny again?

Only now that her mind had fallen in to a state of numbing stillness did she realise she was not alone in the bed. She could feel the press of Hermione next to her in the bed. How ever scared she was it didn't stop her heart giving a small twinge that matched the feeling in her stomach, she had spent the night with the girl of her dreams!

With this new feeling inside her along with the original ones, she slowly turned her body over to look at Hermione. Sleep was still crowding the edges of her mind. As she turned she blushed so her skin was the same colour as her hair.

* * *

**Well part 3 is in the making. What will ginny say to hermione?**

**Rate + Review coz I am great **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I am udating these rather quick, go me! but thats why they are short, so you people can read them ans notget pissed that it has taken me 2 weeks to write 1500 words! **

**so any way thanks forall my coments here and on D.A I thank you all. I shall contiune to writr as long as peoplecontinue to tell me its what they want to read. **

**All people and places belong to JK Rowling. **

* * *

"Um…hello" said Ginny as she looked at Hermione who's face was directly opposite hers on the pillows.

"Hay, how are you feeling?" Hermione whispered back. She didn't know what to say, nor did she know what to do. So now was the time in her mind to do what her mother always said and 'go with the flow'

"Well my head is a little sore and I am also a little confused about last night." Ginny admitted sheepishly she pulled the coves up to under her chin, now a little self-aware. She hadn't remembered getting undressed the night before.

"Want me to go through it as best I can?" offered Hermione "but only on the condition you tell me what all this was about." Hermione then gave one of her smiles that even made her eyes sparkle. It just made Ginny melt, all she cold do was nod her head in answer to Hermione.

"Well, as far as I know you were having a convocation with Luna in the library when I was in there with Ron and Harry. And then you ran off and didn't come back, that was about 4 in the afternoon. Then you didn't show up at dinner." Hermione stopped for a second and let what she had already said sink in. and only continued again when Ginny gave a nod for Hermione to continue. "After dinner me Harry and Ron came and did some work in the common room, then I came up here to bed early so I could get a letter to my parents written and so I could do some reading. Then about 9 you came up." Hermione blushed. Watching Ginny's face go from bright red to pale white in a few seconds was funny, even if the situation was rather serious.

After a few minutes of silence in which Ginny wouldn't look Hermione in the eye. The brown haired Griffindor finally spoke "now I believe it is your turn to tell your part of the story."

Upon hearing this Ginny shudder and curled up in to a smaller ball. She really didn't want to tell Hermione the reasons she came to her room, she didn't want to risk losing her friend, and the girl she loved. Not over such a silly mistake.

"Um…" she had to stall, some how Ginny new she had to stall "do you min dif I get my cloths back first? I feel a little exposed" Ginny said as her face redden showing her embarrassment, she couldn't remember getting undressed. Or where she put her cloths.

"Sure, they are on the chair, I folded them for you last night." Hermione said as she pointed to a pile of cloths by the window. With that Ginny got up and stood at the side of the bed, only now seeing what she was wearing.

The small vest like top she always wore under her school shirts, her pants and her long socks. The outfit looked a little odd to Ginny, the black top and pants with the white socks with the little bands of red and gold at the top. She walked over to her cloths and began to put on the shirt and skirt, but she left the tie and shoes on the side with her robes.

* * *

A/N** you may want to know how the uniforms look- well howI have got them to look! I dont like they way they are in the films that much and the bookdoesnt actually say that have more than robes so here goes.**

**-girlshavedark grey pleated skirts that come to just above the knee. Long white socksthat have their house coulors on the top in 2 small bands. white fitted shirts so they are not tucked in, thena school tie in their house coulors again.**** In the winter theymay add a grey jumper with a V neck. shoes are simple black Mary-Jane's. Then just their robes on top. -**

**Kinda japanies uniform meets british schools. Oh well the boys uniform isnt that importan right now.**

**Next post soon.**

**Dratsum lee**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione had humoured Ginny until now; she knew the young Griffindor was embarrassed and scared. But she didn't see why she should make any effort to help her out of the situation, if truth be told Hermione was a little angry at Ginny for her display the night before. She was running from hurt that the girl hadn't told her how she felt sooner, to shocked and then to confusion. Hermione was trying hard not to think about what would happen now. She just wanted to know what the redhead felt and why she did it.

Ginny was sitting on the floor looking at Hermione, still trying to work out how to get out of this mess. One side of her was telling her to tell the truth to Hermione, but the other was hell bent of saying it was all a joke. Her thoughts were cut short when Hermione got up and sat directly in front of the Weasly.

"Ginny," Hermione started " you need now to tell me your part of this story, I told you all I know. And you did promise." Ginny again melted at the sight of Hermione small smile. Oh boy! She thought, here goes nothing.

"Well, I have known you for 6 years" Ginny started while keeping her eyes firmly on the floor. It was already going wrong! "And I have always counted you as one of my best friends, along with Luna." Ginny gave a small reminiscing smile at that thought; Luna and Ginny had had some interesting times. But that was not for telling right now! " You may also have noticed that I um… haven't really had that many boyfriends… and um- there is a really good reason for that-I am just, I meant to say I am…"

"Gay?" Ginny let her mouth drop open, how the hell did Hermione know? Hermione gave a small flick of her eyes to look at Ginny, and a small smile invaded the corners of her mouth. "Ginny its like you said, we have been friends for 6 years, you don't think I would have noticed the way you look at some girls?" Hermione was almost laughing at the look on Ginny's face. "But don't let me butt in, do continue." Hermione was smiling, there was something very cute about the Ginny in this state, as soon as Hermione caught her self thinking that she quickly banished the thought out of her mind!

Ginny sighed and started again. "Yes, I am gay if you want to call it that. And also" Just jump in and say it, her mind was telling her, screaming at her it just say it. Ginny took one deep breath and closed her eyes. "And I have _liked_ you since the day I met you! She practically shouted the last part in a hurry to get it out.

This time it was Hermione's turn to sit and looked shocked, she couldn't believe that Ginny had come out and said something like that. Ginny still had her eyes firmly shut, while Hermione sat with her mouth slightly open and her mind in a daze.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence followed for a few minutes, both girls minds were running fast with different thoughts. Ginny was gob-smacked that she had actually come out and said it, while at the same time scared and exited of what would happen next. It had worked its way in to her mind that Hermione **had** let Ginny sleep in the same bed as her the night before, so it couldn't be all that bad right? And now she knew that Hermione had known about her sexual orientation for a while, it wasn't like she could be to discussed right?

Hermione's brain was working very slowly, trying to process the information. It just didn't make sense, the most popular girl in the year below, and one of her best and oldest friends _liked_ her. Hermione had felt an attraction to the red head, but had put it down to spending to much time with Harry and Ron. She had never thought of herself as bisexual or gay. But now she found herself questioning it.

"I guess you want me to carry on right?" asked Ginny finally. "Yes please, how did you come to the conclusion to do what you did yesterday?" Hermione said in a voice not much more than a whisper.

"Well you saw me talking to Luna right?" Hermione nodded "well she was telling me how silly I was not doing any thing about how I 'felt', as a matter of fact she kinda upset me a little. We… have a past you see, but it didn't work. And she just wants me to be happy, and she said the only way I would be is if I told you." Ginny left a gap allowing the words to sink in to Hermione's brain. She didn't want to tell her about Luna, it was a mistake a long time ago. After a few moments she felt it ok to continue.

"I left Luna in the library because I felt a little hurt and pissed off. So I went down to the room of requirements- I quite often go down there, time to my self, to collect my thoughts and maybe even get a bit of wand practise." Ginny blushed a little more, she didn't really tell any one that she did practice her wand work. "But when I went down to the room, and opened the door there was a sofa and a table covered in butter beer bottles. And I just sat and drunk them. Then it kinda all gets a bit fuzzy," Ginny blushed even brighter and scratched her head trying to remember. "I vaguely remember walking up to here, and then… yeah"

Ginny trailed off not wanting to talk any more about how she had pretty much begged Hermione to take her, to love her, to kiss her. It wasn't that she couldn't remember, just that she didn't want to have to say it out loud. Staring down at the carpet the red head was waiting, holding her breath ready for what ever Hermione had to throw at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hell sorry to any one reading, I have had this part written a long long time and um... forgot to upload it to Reallysorry aobut that kids hangs head in shame **

**Well there is now a treat for you I guess, the next 3- yes I said 3 parts will all be up today (now), but then there will be a gap, well more of an intalude. While I go off and write a little mini story on one of Ginnys adventrues. So sorry again people.**

**Harry Potter and all bits and pieces that are asosiated with him and his magical world belong to JK Rowling-and we all should thank her lots!

* * *

**

Hermione put her hand under Ginny's chin, bringing their eyes to the same level. Ginny's eyes were a brilliant green, so alive and full of life. While her own were muddy chocolate brown, deep and pure. Ginny was lost on the deep pools of colour known as Hermione's eyes for a long while, she knew she could sit and stare into them for days.

With Ginny's face cupped in her hand, Hermione closed her eyes and lend forward. Placing a kiss on the younger girls lips. If the embrace had shocked the younger girl then she didn't let it show. Automatically her hands moved, one to Hermione's waste the other to her neck, pulling the two Griffindor's further in to the embrace.

Time apart to stand still, as the girls sat full occupied with each other. Whether it lasted a few moments or a hundred moments the girls broke apart. Ginny's face flushed and her eyes more alive than ever before. Hermione looked down at the floor, a little shocked that she had allowed her self to do such a spontaneous thing.

"Um… can I ask if you feel the same about me now? Or if you are angry or discussed at the idea?" Ginny asked sheepishly she had no idea were to take it from here. Not now she had had a taste of the girls sweet lips.

"Well sorry… I didn't mean to do that- it just seamed a good idea" Hermione started while keeping her eyes fixed on the carpet and her hands held in each other. "I have felt for you for a long time, but never really placed those feelings till now." She trailed off not knowing how to continue, her mind was now clouded by the excitement of the kiss.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked her eyes catching Hermione's and holding them for a few seconds. " I mean it appears we both like each other and feel the same. But don't you also have a 'thing' for my brother?" Ginny cringed with the thought of her tactless brother Ron and her beautiful Hermione together. Hermione slapped her hand to her mouth trying very hard to stifle a laugh that was begging to escape her mouth. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked puzzled at Hermione's sudden outburst.

"Ewwy! Sorry Ginny but I don't like your brother like that! He is one of my best friends ever but nothing more!" Hermione stopped laughing and carried on in a more serious tone, " I really enjoyed that kiss Ginny, you are beautiful and I know we are very close. I know how you feel towards me but I don't wan to start a relationship with you." Ginny's mouth hung open, as the colour drained from her face, her heart had stopped beating and her stomach had given a horrid lurch. "But I would like to do more kissing and spend more time with you, just us too."

"So what do we call us/ it?" Ginny said with a small sigh of relief, it was not perfect but it was better than nothing right? At least she got to be close to the girl she loved.

"It's name-less." Commented Hermione, apparently satisfied with the idea. She lent in to take another kiss from Ginny.

* * *

**Now all you need to do is Rate and Review my work so I can write more for you to read!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok second post of the night... and a confession, I meant 2 parts not 3 heehee... Um yer read and enjoy! **

**Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, and if he was real she would have him chained to her front garden like a common gnome.

* * *

**

After placing a silencing charm on the room, Hermione and Ginny had gone and sat on Hermione's bed. Welcome for the rest after a long day, Ginny kicked off her shoes and cuddled in to Hermione's hug.

They had been carrying on with there name-less, sham-less secret relationship for a week. While Hermione was enjoying the connection free relationship, Ginny was urging for more.Ginny had the taste of Hermione on her lips and the past experience to only imagen what it would be like to do it with Hermione. As if Hermione could read Ginny's thoughts she broke the silence.

"Ginny? You know last week you said about Luna?" Hermione started in a tone that Ginny knew to mean she was looking to find out more about the smaller Griffindor. Ginny blushed slightly and gave a small gulp, not wanting to have this rather convocation that had the potential to be very very embarrassing.

"Yes, what about it Hermione?" Ginny said, as she rolled over to look up at Hermione.

"What actually happened between you and Luna?" Hermione was not very good about beating round the bush, though Ginny. For she herself didn't really know what happened with Luna.

"Well it was just, I don't know really" Ginny thought it was best to keep the details brief and small. "A bit of fun, we tried it out but ultimately she knew I wanted you." Another quick glance at Hermione told her that the convocation was far from over.

"So what happened? You dated for a while then just gave up?"Ginny really wished Hermione would leave it; she could feel her ears turn pink.

"Would you mind leaving it Hermione? I don't really want to talk about it" but seeing the look on Hermione's face she sighed and carried on. "Yes. We did have a go at a relationship for a few weeks, but it really didn't work." Ginny fought back the urge to add 'but the sex was amazing!'Not that it wasn't, but she didn't really feel it was something she should mention.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute before saying any thing else, it was apparent to Ginny that something was on her mind, "so… is Luna the only person you have experimented with? – Girl wise I mean" Hermione looked embarrassed at asking, but it was also apparent that she wanted to know. Ginny was torn.

Did she tell Hermione about the night 2 years before? Or just not mention it, she didn't want Hermione to think there was any pressure on their relationship, or that she was some kind of whore. Again stealing a glance at Hermione she saw the older Griffindor was waiting for an answer.

"There was only one other occasion, a few years ago." Ginny said in a hurry, while keeping her face buried in the folds of Hermione's shirt. Hoping and praying that Hermione wouldn't ask any more questions. " A bit of a one night stand really. It didn't mean any thing." A long pause followed, then Hermione finally spoke.

"Would you like to sleep up her with me tonight?" then she lent down and kissed the red head on the forehead.

* * *

**I think that end is worthy of a DUN DUN DUN! well not really, but hay. So a small break now while a toddle of to write the intelude on Ginnys wild night. **

**Rate and Review please, help save the poor under paid- over worked writters! Namely me!**


End file.
